Daddy Don't Leave!
by devilssmile666
Summary: The eldest Grissom child tries to keep her parents from separating. Will she succeed or fail?
1. Chapter 1

**Daddy Don't Leave!**

**Disclaimer**: Don't own CSI, never will.

**Summary**: The eldest Grissom child tries to stop her parents from separating. Will she succeed or fail?

**A/N:** The song in this story is Family Portrait by Pink. And this isn't beta-ed, so there could be a few mistakes.

* * *

Eight year old Samantha sat in her room along with her four year old brother, Erik. She had her hand tightly pressed against her brother's ears so he would not hear the obscenities being screamed back and forth by her parents. She squeezed her eyes shut and was humming to herself in a miserable attempt to drown out her parents arguing. She bit her lip as she heard her father scream, "You know what Sara, I've had enough of this! I can't take anymore of this!"

"Then get out Gil!" Sara yelled. "Just go...maybe things will be happier here!"

Sam heard her Dad storming up the stairs and she let go of her brother's ears. She told him to cover them himself, and did not leave until she was sure he had his hands tightly over his tiny ears. She ran into her father and he hugged her tightly before walking to the master bedroom. Sam crept downstairs and saw her mother sobbing on the sofa. She walked over to her, and gently touched her shoulder. Sara whipped her head around and looked into her daughter's bright brown eyes, which shone with fear.

"Mommy, please don't cry," she said. "I don't like hearing you hurting. When I see you hurting it makes me hurt as well. I hear glasses and other fragile things breaking almost every night even when I'm in bed. I have to rush across the hall and into Erik's room to make sure he's still asleep. He still thinks everything's okay...he doesn't hear a thing and I her everything because I have to cover his ears!"

"I'm sorry baby," Sara said, wiping her eyes. She embraced her daughter, but Sam pulled away. "I told Daddy you didn't mean those nasty things you told him or called him."

**Momma please stop cryin, I can't stand the sound  
Your pain is painful and its tearin' me down  
I hear glasses breakin as I sit up in my bed  
I told dad you didn't mean those nasty things you said**

"Why do you fight with Daddy about Erik and me? I'll be better, I promise...I don't mean to be bad," Sam said, tears shining in her eyes. "I don't like coming home to an argument because I'm supposed to feel safe here. It's getting harder to convince myself day in and day out that I'm not growing up in World War three. I hear kids talk about all of the amazing things their parents do and I think 'Why can't we have that here at home?' I don't even know what love is anymore...I don't want it if it's going to me like it did with you and Dad."

**You fight about money, bout me and my brother  
And this I come home to, this is my shelter  
It ain't easy growin up in World War III  
Never knowin what love could be, you'll see  
I don't want love to destroy me like it has done my family**

"What do I have to do?" Sam asked her mother. "I'll do anything to make it better. Can we fix this...can't we work something out? I'll be so much better, Mommy."

"Hon, none of this is your fault," Sara said, her heart breaking as she listened to her daughter.

They heard footsteps coming down the steps, and turned to see Grissom walking down with an overnight bag. He kissed Sam's cheek, and started for the door. Sam ran for the door and screamed, "Don't leave Daddy! Please don't go!"

**Can we work it out? Can we be a family?  
I promise I'll be better, Mommy I'll do anything  
Can we work it out? Can we be a family?  
I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't leave**

Grissom walked out the door, and Sam followed him. She held onto his leg for dear life as she said, "Please stop yelling at Mommy and make her stop crying. I know she hurts you, but deep down she still loves you...and I do too! Remember that."

**Daddy please stop yellin, I can't stand the sound  
Make mama stop cryin, 'cause I need you around  
My mama she loves you, no matter what she says its true  
I know that she hurts you, but remember I love you, too**

"Sam, I'm really sorry, but we all need a break," Grissom said.

Tears fell down Sam's cheeks as she said, "I almost ran away tonight! I didn't want to come home tonight but had to because I've got nowhere else to go! It's like World War three here at home...love is going to pull us apart, isn't it?"

Grissom's heart broke as he listened to his little girl. He wrapped his arms around her small frame and stroked her back as sobs wracked her body.

**I ran away today, ran from the noise, ran away  
Don't wanna go back to that place, but don't have no choice, no way  
It ain't easy growin up in World War III  
Never knowin what love could be, well I've seen  
I don't want love to destroy me like it did my family**

"Can't you and Mommy work something out...then we'll be a family," Sammy said. "I'll do whatever you say Daddy...I'll be so much better, I promise."

Sam looked back to the front porch to her mother and said, "Mommy, please! I'll do whatever it takes! I just want you guys to stop fighting...I want a family. Daddy, please don't leave!"

**Can we work it out? Can we be a family?  
I promise I'll be better, Mommy I'll do anything  
Can we work it out? Can we be a family?  
I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't leave**

"Look at our family picture on the wall!" Sammy screamed. "We look so happy in it! Can't we just pretend that we are...can't we act like we're happy? In the pictures from earlier, we were really truly happy...can't we go back to that? I'll do anything to go back to that! Please!"

The Grissom looked at their daughter, broken. They both felt horrible about what they were doing. Sara remembered her childhood and realized she broke the promise she had made...that she wouldn't make her children go through that.

Grissom remembered when his father died, and made a promise that his kids would always have two parents. Now that he thought of that, they were not going to have two parents together if they went through with this divorce.

**In our family portrait, we look pretty happy  
Let's play pretend, let's act like it comes naturally**

"Mommy, Daddy, I don't wanna split holidays, I don't want two homes and addresses, I don't want a step-sibling, I don't want Mommy to change her last name!" Sam cried. "I want us to be happy and normal...please don't leave Daddy!"

"Sammy, Mommy and I really need this break," Grissom said, squatting down to his daughter's level. "Maybe it'll help our family, just for a few days. I will call you every day...I love you honey. Don't ever doubt or forget that."

**I don't wanna have to split the holidays  
I don't want two addresses  
I don't want a step-brother anyways  
And I don't want my mom to have to change her last name**

Grissom started walking to his car and Sam screamed, "Daddy don't leave! Don't leave us here alone! We all need you!"

As Sam watched her father continue walking, she felt like something was missing. Her shining start was leaving her, and she couldn't do anything except scream for him to come back.

"I'll be better!" cried Sam. "Mom won't scream at you anymore! I'll tell Erik to be better...I won't spill anything at supper! I promise to do everything correctly...I'll be your little girl for ever and always. Don't leave me...if you stay, I promise I'll go to sleep at night instead of listening in to you guys! Daddy don't leave!"

**Daddy don't leave  
Turn around please  
Remember that the night you left you took my shining star?  
Don't leave us here alone  
Mom will be nicer  
I'll be so much better, I'll tell my brother  
Oh, I won't spill the milk at dinner  
I'll be so much better, I'll do everything right  
I'll be your little girl forever  
I'll go to sleep at night**

Grissom climbed into his car, and waved at his daughter. Samantha tried to run after him, but Sara caught her before she ran onto the street and got hurt. Sam broke down into her mother's arms, but soon pushed her away and ran up to her room.

Sara watched her go, and the only thought running through her mind was, "_What have we done?_"

* * *

**A/N 2:** There will only be one or two more chapters, so stay tuned to see what happens. Hope you liked it...review if you did. If you didn't like it, sorry...and tell me in a review why you didn't like it. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Daddy Don't Leave!**

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer**: Don't own CSI, never will.

**Summary**: The eldest Grissom child tries to stop her parents from separating. Will she succeed or fail?

**A/N:** This isn't beta-ed, so there could be a few mistakes.

* * *

Grissom drove off into the horizon, the image of his daughter sobbing burned into his brain. He pulled into a hotel and sat in the parking lot for several minutes. He rested his forehead on the steering wheel, and it took everything he had not to start crying. He sighed and took a moment before walking into the hotel. He got a room and checked in. He decided to relax, so he climbed onto the bed and hugged his knees to his chest. He put his face in his knees, and thought, "_What the hell were Sara and I ever arguing about?"_

He sighed and tried to get some sleep, even though he knew it would be impossible.

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**

Back at the Grissom residence, Samantha is running to her room. She finds her little brother there, sitting on her bed. He asks her what happened, and she just told him that Mommy and Daddy are taking a break before ordering him to go to his own room. She locked her door after Erik left, and curled up on her bed. Tears were streaming down her cheeks when she heard a knock on her door.

"Go away!" she cried, not wanting to talk to her mother.

"Sweetie, I know it hurts and I know what you're going through," Sara said, trying to reason with her daughter. "Please open the door honey."

"No, you don't know what I'm going through...you probably had the happiest childhood EVER!" screamed Sam, not knowing the truth about her mother's life. "I don't want to talk to you!"

"Honey, I DO know what you're going through...I grew up with my parents arguing too," Sara whispered.

Shocked, Sam sat there. She then got up and opened the door and invited her mother in. She sat on the bed and said, "You did?"

Sara nodded and said, "Yeah...my parents never got along. I think you're old enough to know the truth now. My father was very abusive to me, my brother, and my mother. I would have to tell lies every day and come up with stories to explain my bruises and broken bones. I don't think there was one day that went by where my parents didn't fight. My name was usually thrown into the argument...and my Dad was a drunk, so that didn't help either. Well, my mother finally had had enough of him..."

"Did they get a divorce?" Sam whispered, feeling horrible about accusing her mother of having an excellent childhood.

Sara smiled sadly and shook her head. She took in a deep breath and said, "No...I wish they had though. Instead, my mother decided to handle it herself...so she grabbed the nearest object and started beating him with it. Unfortunately, she had grabbed a knife...blood was everywhere and Dad was lying there in a pool of his own blood. My mother didn't have the strength to walk away from my father, and didn't ever consider getting a divorce. I made a promise very early in my life that I would never let me children see me fighting with my husband. Your Daddy agreed with me...that's why he left. Sam, you know that we love you very much, right. You and your brother are our world and we love you. Do you understand?"

Samantha nodded and held onto her mother tightly, crying. Sara blinked back her tears and stroked her daughter's back soothingly.

The next few days passed quickly, and Grissom was still living at the hotel. Sara was taking care of the kids, and Grissom called them every single day, like he promised. However, it seemed as though the Grissoms really were going to go through with this divorce, but one night changed everything. Sara was in the kitchen preparing dinner for her kids, and Sammy and Erik were watching TV when they all heard something in the bathroom. Sara set down her vegetables, cleaned her hands and went to check it out, telling her kids to stay there. Of course, being the curious child that she was, Samantha followed her mother. When they got to the bathroom, they saw somebody going through the medicine cabinet. The man looked over when Sara approached, and pointed a gun at her.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, it's okay," Sara said, raising her hands quickly in a surrendering gesture. "Take whatever you want...take it, it's yours."

"Is this all the meds you got?" the man asked, his words slurred from being either high or drunk.

"Yes...take them all, I don't care," Sara said.

"Mommy!"

Sara whipped her head around and saw her daughter standing there, petrified. "Get back baby...go to your brother."

"Hey, bitch, shut up!" yelled the man.

He collected all of the pills into a bag and started for the broken window in which he entered. Sara breathed a sigh of relief, but then the man turned around and fired two shots. Both bullets hit her chest, and she fell to the floor. The man hopped out of the window, cutting himself in the process.

"Mommy!" Sam screamed, rushing up to her bleeding mother. "Mommy, don't leave me...please, stay awake!"

"S-sam...call D-Daddy," Sara choked out, before falling unconscious.

"No, Mommy!" cried Sam, shaking her mother.

Sara quick ran to get the phone, and passed her little brother. He was curled up on the couch, crying. He asked what happened, and all Sam told him was that their mother was hurt and she had to call their dad. She reached the phone and dialed her father's cell phone number. He answered on the fourth ring.

"Daddy!" cried Sam, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Sam?" he asked fearfully. "Sam, are you okay?"

"Daddy, Mommy got shot!" she screamed.

Grissom's heart seemed to stop beating. "What-what do you mean she got shot? Honey, is she awake?"

"No, she's unconscious!" Sam said, running back to her mother. "Daddy, please hurry home!"

"Honey, I'm on my way...did you call an ambulance?" he asked, running to his car.

"No, but I hear someone at the door," she said, running to the front door.

She looked through the spy hole and noticed it was her neighbor. She opened the door and her neighbor said, "Sam, I saw someone enter your home...then I heard shots, is everyone okay?"

"No, Mommy got shot!"

"Sam, who was that?" Grissom asked, starting up his ca and speeding towards his house.

"Our neighbor, Mrs. Neville," Sam breathed out. "She said she called 911 already."

"Okay...Samantha, I'm on my way home," he said. "I'll be there in a few minutes. Just stay with Mrs. Neville until I get there."

"Okay, bye."

Grissom pressed his foot on the gas pedal a little harder, and sent up a prayer to keep the love of his life – even though they _had_ been fighting – safe.

* * *

**A/N 2:** Okay, nasty cliffy, but I needed to add one. I hope you're still enjoying this! 


	3. Chapter 3

**Daddy Don't Leave!**

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer**: Don't own CSI, never will.

**Summary**: The eldest Grissom child tries to stop her parents from separating. Will she succeed or fail?

**A/N:** This isn't beta-ed, so there could be a few mistakes.

* * *

Grissom willed the car to go faster. He prayed over and over again that God would keep Sara safe. He eventually got home, and the ambulance was still there. The paramedics were just running out of the house with Sara on a stretcher. She looked so pale and fragile. Her eyes were shut, and she was bleeding severely from the chest. He vaulted out of his car and up to his daughter, who was crying on the porch. He gave her a hug and she asked, "Is Mommy gonna be okay Daddy?" 

"I, I don't know sweetie...I hope so," he said. "I'm going to ride to the hospital with Mommy in the ambulance...Mrs. Neville, can you watch Sam and Erik for me?"

"Of course, Gil," she said. "I hope Sara is okay."

He nodded and ran to the ambulance and hopped in next to Sara. They slammed the doors shut and zoomed towards the hospital. Grissom held Sara's hand tenderly, and caressed it with his thumb. He kissed it over and over again, repeating the words 'I'm sorry.' While riding to the hospital, the paramedics worked quickly to stop the bleeding as best they could. Suddenly, there was a low beep droning throughout the back to the ambulance. Grissom looked at his wife's heart monitor in fear and he saw the line was flat. The paramedics get a defibrillator and the paddles whine as they get charged up. The paramedics applied the paddles to Sara's chest and she lurches into the air. Her heart monitor continues to show a flat line and beeps as the number zero flashes. They recharge the defibrillator at a higher power and reapply it to her chest. Her body jumps, and a steady beep sounds throughout the ambulance...her heart rate is normal again.

Grissom's heart was racing a mile a minute. He pinched the bridge of his nose the rest of the ride to the hospital. When they arrived at Desert Palms, they wheeled Sara off to surgery. As they were prepping her, a doctor, by the name of Doctor Jason Brown, came out to talk to Grissom.

"Mr. Grissom, in a few minutes, I am going to try and remove the two bullets that are inside of your wife," he said. "One bullet is lodged in her lung, the other in a rib close to her spinal cord."

"Is my wife going to live?" he asked, praying to the powers above that the answer was yes.

"As of now, anything is possible," he said. "I will come and get you when the surgery is finished."

Grissom sighed, and walked to the waiting room and waited for them to finished operating on his wife. His head was in his hands as he thought, "_I'm so stupid! Why did I leave them? I should've been there to protect my family...it should be me in that operating room, not Sara! Please, pull through honey...I will try my hardest to make this marriage work! Please...just don't leave me!_"

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**

After what seemed like hours, the doctor finally walked towards Grissom. He stood up and rushed over to the doctor and demanded to know how Sara was.

"I'm afraid I've got some bad news, along with good news," he said. "The good news is that our wife pulled through the surgery, but she's in critical condition. The bad news is that we don't know if she's paralyzed. And I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but your wife lost the baby she was carrying."

"Wait, Sara was pregnant?" he asked, feeling as if all the air had been knocked from his body.

"Yes...about six weeks," he said. "Now, if you'd follow me, you'll be able to take a quick moment with her before you need to leave."

Grissom nodded, following silently. How could Sara be pregnant? Did she even know? Why hadn't she told him? They arrived at an ICU room, and Grissom went it. He saw his wife laying there, pale and fragile-looking. He strode over to her, and picked up her limp hand. He brought it to his lips and said, "Sara, I'm sorry...it was foolish of my to leave you guys alone. I should be laying there right now, now you! Please, just wake up honey...don't leave us here! I love you."

The doctor kicked him out after twenty minutes, and Grissom went back to the waiting room. The team arrived, telling him they had caught the guy.

"He's a convicted drug user and dealer and he ran out of drugs, so he picked a random house and broke in to get medication," Catherine told him. "I'm sorry, Gil."

"Gil, you really should be going home," Brass told him gently. "Get some rest...be there for your kids. Sam had to watch her mother get shot...that's traumatizing enough."

He nodded, and Brass drove him home. Grissom walked to the neighbor's house, and Mrs. Neville answered. She ushered him in and asked how Sara was.

"They don't know yet," he said. "She got out of surgery not too long ago, and is in a coma right now. How are Sam and Erik?"

"Erik's scared and Sam won't talk to anyone," said Mrs. Neville sadly. "Josh is with them right now, watching a movie."

The two walked to the living room. Grissom saw his daughter on the couch, curled up in a ball, and his son was in Mr. Neville's lap, sucking his thumb. He walked over to them, and Erik ran up to him, crying, "Daddy!"

He picked up his son, and set him on his hip. The four year old clung to his father tightly, and buried his face into Grissom's neck. Grissom then walked over to his daughter and gently touched her should. She looked at him, tears sparkling in her eyes. She uncurled her legs and stood up. Grissom placed a hand on her back and led his kids home after thanking the Neville's.

"Daddy, is Mommy okay?" Erik asked.

Grissom swallowed the lump in his throat before saying, "I don't know buddy. The doctors are doing everything they can to help her get better. But right now, you two need to try and get some sleep. Come on...I'll put you to bed buddy. Sam, can you wait out here for me, honey? I need to talk to you."

Grissom came out moments later and walked up to his daughter, who was as white as a sheet. He wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her close. He stroked her back and picked up her small form. She wrapped her arms around his neck tightly as if she would drown if she lessened her grip. He placed his cheek on the top of her head and said, "It's okay hon...everything's gonna be okay Sam."

She sniffled as the tears she had been holding in streamed down her cheeks. He tried to soothe her as best he could, but he knew she would never forget this. She had just seen her mother get shot, and Grissom knew it would take awhile for the shock to disappear. Suddenly, the phone rang, and he quickly got it. It was the hospital, and the words they said made him turn as white as a sheet.

* * *

**A/N 2:** Ooh, crap...that's usually not good. I hope you still like this, and please leave a review...pwease? 


	4. Chapter 4

**Daddy Don't Leave!**

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer**: Don't own CSI, never will.

**Summary**: The eldest Grissom child tries to stop her parents from separating. Will she succeed or fail?

**A/N:** This isn't beta-ed, so there could be a few mistakes

* * *

Grissom turned as white as a sheet as he listened to the doctor. He hung up and placed the phone back into the cradle with a shaking hand. Sam stood there, watching in fear. She touched her father's shaking hand, and asked, "Daddy...who was that? What happened? Is Mommy okay?" 

"Sam, you're mother has internal bleeding that the doctor never saw," he whispered. "They don't know if she's going to make it. They're trying to get the internal bleeding to stop, but it's a slim chance to none that she'll make it."

"Daddy, she has to!" screamed Sam. "She promised me that she wouldn't leave me until I was old and had kids. SHE PROMISED!"

Grissom picked up his mature, eight year old daughter and held her close. He stroked her hair and said, "Come on honey...we need to get to the hospital. Let me get your brother and then we'll go over there and see what's going on."

With Sam still in his arms, he walked into his son's bedroom. Erik was lying there, fully awake. Erik looked over when he saw Grissom enter and perked up. He was still in his clothes, so all he had to do was get his shoes on, and they were off to Desert Palms. Grissom felt a pounding migraine coming on as he drove quickly to the hospital where his wife lay dying. Tears burned his eyes as he thought, "_Why did she have to get shot after a severe argument? If she dies, I'll never be able to apologize. God, this was all my fault!_"

**Several Days Ago:**

_Sara walked into the house, exhausted after a long day at work. After Sara had become pregnant with Erik, she had moved to day shift because it just worked better with the kids. Samantha was in the living room, and rushed up to her mother as she walked in. Sara bent down and wrapped her arms around Sam's skinny torso. She kissed her daughter's cheek before asking, "So, how was your day sweetheart?"_

_"Pretty good," she said. "I got an A on my history test!"_

_Sara beamed and said, "You did! Oh, that's wonderful honey...good job!"_

_Samantha smiled at her mother, and sat back down on the couch. Sara walked into the kitchen where Grissom was cooking dinner. She dropped her purse and keys onto the counter and shrugged off her jacket. She walked up to him and was about to wrap her arms around him when he asked coldly, "So where have you been?"_

_Slightly taken aback, she said, "Uh, at work. I Ecklie needed me to stay there and finish the paperwork."_

_"And you couldn't have called?" he asked, spinning around to face his wife._

_"Um, well, I guess I could of," Sara stuttered out. "Sorry."_

_Grissom sighed, and then returned to the stove where the noodles were cooking. Sara was shocked at his tone of voice, and she asked, "Gil, what's wrong? You're acting so...weird."_

_"Weird?" he shouted. "Sara, you work as a CSI and CSIs get shot all the time. You're about two hours late and you don't call...Sara I don't want to lose you!"_

_Anger boiled up inside Sara and she said, "I don't believe this! Gil, I'm a grown woman with a freaking GUN! I KNOW how to defend myself. Jeez, you're overreacting!"_

_"Overreacting? Sara what the hell was I supposed to think?" he yelled._

_In the living room, Sam plucked her brother from the floor and carried him to her room. She sat down on the bed with her brother in her lap, and covered his small ears tightly with her hands. She shook her head and whispered, "Not again."_

_"Gil, you could've called ME!" she screamed. "Jesus...just because I'm doing paperwork doesn't mean I won't answer my cell phone. And besides...you used to be later all the time! You need to be home for your family too, Gil...NOT just me!"_

_"I can't believe this bullshit!" he muttered. "I don't have to put up with this! You know what, Sara, I've had enough of this! I can't take anymore of this!"_

_"Then get out Gil!" Sara screamed. "Just go...maybe things will be happier here!"_

_Grissom stormed up the stairs and towards his bedroom. He saw Sam standing there, tears and questions in her eyes. He wanted to explain to her, he really did, but a lump in his throat stopped him. Instead, he gave her a hug and went to collect and overnight bag. He then tried to leave, but his daughter would just not let him. She screamed to him that she would be a better girl, and it broke his heart to hear her anguished screams of, "Daddy don't leave!"_

_She attached herself to him, and cried, "Don't leave us here alone! I'll be better...Mom won't scream at you anymore...I'll tell Erik to be better!"_

_It made his heart ache to know his daughter thought it was her fault. He managed to break free and drove away. His heart clenched in fear as he saw her run out onto the street after him. He breathed a sigh of relief as he saw Sara grabbed her and take her inside. He got to the hotel and sat in the parking lot for awhile thinking, "What have we done."_

They arrived at the hospital and Nick was waiting there. Grissom walked up to him and asked, "Nick, what happened...any news?"

"No, nothing," said Nick, running a hand over his face.

"Uncle Nicky!" cried Erik, running over to the Texan.

Nick forced a smile and picked up the child. He held him close and Erik asked, "Uncle Nicky...is Momma gonna be okay?"

Tears sparkled in his eyes as Nick responded, "I don't know sport. I hope so."

The Grissoms and Nick sat there, waiting impatiently for the doctor to come out. Erik was still curled up and sucking his thumb (a nervous habit) and was still situated in Nick's lap. Samantha, on the other hand, was anxiously waiting in her father's lap. She was fighting to keep the tears back. Grissom had his arms wrapped around his daughter's small form, and tried to comfort her as best he could. He kept on stroking her back and arm and kissed her head from time to time, hoping to mollify her.

The doctor suddenly came out and said, "We were able to stop the bleeding, but it may come back again. You guys may see her for about fifteen minutes, and then you'll need to leave."

Grissom nodded and thanked the doctor. He looked at his son, and noticed he was asleep. He asked Nick to keep and eye on him before carrying Sam to her mother's room. Nurses tried to stop him because Samantha was too young, but Grissom snarled, "Look, my wife and her mother is fighting for her life. She had to watch her mother get shot! She just wants to see her!"

The doctor allowed them both to enter the ICU room. Sam burst into tears when she saw Sara lying in the bed. An IV was hooked to her, and morphine was being pumped into her system. A heart rate monitor was hooked up to her, and her heart rate was normal. Grissom stepped up to his wife, and grabbed her hand. Sam gently touched her mother's arm and whispered, "Mommy, wake up...please don't leave us here all alone."

They were in there no more than ten minutes when a loud beeping sound sounded throughout the room. Grissom stood up instantly and backed away with his daughter as nurses swarmed throughout the room. They worked quickly with Sara, and Sam was screaming, "MOMMY!"

Grissom held her close to him, and that's when he saw it.**  
**

* * *

**A/N 2:** Oh, how mean am I? Okay, here's the deal...you review, I give you a sneak peak at the next chapter. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Daddy Don't Leave!**

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer**: Don't own CSI, never will.

**Summary**: The eldest Grissom child tries to stop her parents from separating. Will she succeed or fail?

**A/N:** This isn't beta-ed, so there could be a few mistakes.

* * *

Grissom cradled Sam in his arms as the nurses ushered him outside. He was fighting to get back in and see his wife, but they were having none of it. Defeated, Grissom walked back to the waiting room where Nick was still sitting with little Erik. He saw how pale his boss looked and instantly asked him what happened. 

"Sara...she-she woke up," he whispered, not sure what to feel at the moment. He was overjoyed that she had awoken, but terrified that she would not take him back. "The doctors forced me back here...I can't believe she woke up."

"Oh my God!" Nick exclaimed. "Is she okay?"

"I don't know, Nicky," he said. "The nurses told me to get out...God, I need to see her. I need to apologize before it's too late."

"Grissom...if you look her in the eye and tell her that you love her, tell her that you need her, and tell her that you want her to stay, she will," Nick said gently. "Reassure her with a kiss. Unless you show her what you're feeling, she won't know what's going on inside that brain and heart of yours."

Grissom sighed, but nodded. He knew Nick was right. He sat down next to him and hugged Sam to him. He could not get the image of Sara's bright brown eyes looking at him out of his head. She was awake! He kissed Sam's head as she clung to him, shaking. She sniffled and asked, "Daddy, is Momma gonna be okay now?"

"I sure hope so sweetie," he whispered, smiling slightly at the child.

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**

About thirty minutes later, a doctor came out, calling Sara's name. Grissom instantly stood up with Sam still in his arms, but set her down beside Nick. He told her he would be right back after she cried and told him not to leave her. He brushed her hair out of her eyes and kissed her cheek before walking over to the doctor.

"Mr. Grissom, as you know, you're wife woke up," he said. "I'm sorry for ordering you out, but we needed to check on her. Well, she seems to be able to move fine. We asked her to move her feet, legs, arms, fingers, toes, everything...she was able to do that, slowly, but that's to be expected after just waking up. She seems to be absolutely fine, and she is now in her own room."

"May I see her...and my daughter?" he begged, thumbing to Sam over his shoulder. "She saw her mother get shot...please?"

The doctor nodded, and Grissom walked over to Sam. She stood up, gripped his hand tightly, and the two followed the doctor. He led them through a labyrinth of hallways until they reached room number 304. The doctor told them they could enter, and they did. Grissom pushed open the door, his daughter still holding onto his hand in a death-grip. They saw Sara laying there, pale but awake. Sam's hand gripped her father's harder than ever as the tears welled up in her eyes.

"Mommy!" she cried, rushing up to the bedside.

Sara's head whipped to the side as she heard her daughter. Relief flooded through her as she saw her little girl was unharmed. Sam was at the bedside in a flash. She leaned over and hugged her mother tightly, but not so hard that she hurt her. The tears fell down Sara's face and into Samantha's brown locks of hair. Sam sobbed uncontrollably and her mother rubbed her back soothingly.

"Sam, I'm so glad you're okay," she whispered. "Where's your brother?"

"With Uncle Nicky in the waiting room," Sam responded.

Grissom quietly slipped out of the room after mumbling that he'd get him. He walked back to the waiting room and up to his friend and son, who was still asleep. Nick looked at him questioningly, but Grissom just shook his head. He gently woke up his son and asked, "Hey buddy, Mommy's awake."

Erik was still drowsy, but instantly reached up to his father. Grissom picked up the small boy and set him on his hip as he trekked back to his wife's room. He pushed open the door and saw Sara and Sam talking quietly. He walked in and Erik called for his mother. Grissom approached her bedside and gently deposited the boy in her lap. He hugged him tightly and kissed his forehead.

"Momma, I'm glad you're okay!" he said, snuggling up close to his mom. "I was scared, Sam was really scared, and Daddy was even more scareder. He was sayin' that it was all his fault you got hurt."

"He did?" she asked, sneaking a quick glance at her husband. "Well, I'm okay now pumpkin. Why don't you two go back with Uncle Nicky...your Daddy and I need to talk."

Grissom picked Erik back up and took his daughter's hand in his as he led them back to the waiting room. Nick was pacing, and Grissom said, "Nick, can you watch the munchkins for a little bit more? You can call someone else to watch them, but Sara and I need to..."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, go ahead," he said, scooping Erik up into his arms.

"Hey, Uncle Nicky, Momma's okay!" he said excitedly.

Nick smiled and acted surprised as he responded, "She is! Well, that's good."

Grissom smiled to himself as he heard his son chattering excitedly to the CSI. He walked back to Sara's room and quietly entered. He pulled up a chair, and sat down beside her. There was a moment of awkward silence, before the tears that Grissom had been restraining broke free. Sobs wracked his body as the tears streaked his pale cheeks.

"Oh my God Sara, I'm sorry, I'm SO sorry," he whispered, his face in his hands. "I never should have left you. I'm such an ass, this is all my fault...I'm sorry!"

Sara was shocked. She reached across and gently touched Grissom's shoulder. He looked up and saw her chocolaty orbs had tears brimming in them. She blinked and the salty tears spilled over her lips and down her cheeks. He gently caressed them away with his thumb and kissed her cheek. She pulled him down and into her arms. She sobbed into his chest and he held onto her tightly. He stroked her hair and kissed her top of her head multiple times. Her tears left wet spots on his shirt, and she choked out, "Gil, I was so scared. When I heard that noise in the bathroom, I just figured the dog had gotten into something. I told Sam and Erik to stay in the living room..."

"But she didn't," he whispered.

Sara shook her head and said, "No, she didn't. When I saw the man going through our medicine cabinet, and that he had a gun, I truly was terrified. Not for my life...but for the kids'. What if he hadn't run after shooting me? What if he hurt Sam or Erik? God, Gil...I just..."

She couldn't even continue. The tears were pouring out of her eyes like a waterfall. Grissom held onto her even tighter, trying to mollify her. His heart broke as he saw Sara sobbing so severely. He swallowed the lump in his throat and said, "Shh, honey, they're okay. They weren't hurt...they'll be okay."

Sara nodded and said, "But Sam...she, she saw him shoot me. Gil, she'll be scarred for the rest of her life. That's not something the average child sees happen to a parent."

He nodded, not knowing what to say. The couple just stayed in each other's arms for awhile, not wanting to talk bout their prior argument. Grissom finally swallowed his pride and said, "Sara, I think we need to talk."

She nodded and wiped her eyes before saying, "Yeah, we do."

"I'm really sorry," he said, looking her straight in the eye. "I was just so paranoid about making sure you were safe at work that I didn't bother thinking something could happen while you were at home. When Sam called me and told me you'd been shot, the whole world seemed to stop. The only thought running through my head was, 'Please God, keep her safe.' I didn't give a damn if I was speeding; I just needed to get home. Then when while I was in the ambulance with you...you're heart stopped. I was so scared that I'd loose you...and his will sound selfish, but I didn't want you to go until I apologized and told you I loved you with all of my heart."

She smiled weakly at him and said, "Gil, I made a vow...for better or for worse, in sickness and health, through the good times and bad, I'd stick with you throughout the whole thing. We can't just give up now...I'll do anything to make this work."

He nodded and said, "Me too...we can go to counseling, I'll take you away for a weekend alone, anything."

She nodded and said, "I'd like that...I'm not just gonna give up now. You're stuck with me till death do us part."

* * *

**A/N 2:** Yay, not a cliffy. I hope you still enjoy this. If you do, leave a review, and I'll give you a sneak peek of the next chapter again. Thanks for all of the reviews I've received so far. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Daddy Don't Leave!**

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer**: Don't own CSI, never will.

**Summary**: The eldest Grissom child tries to stop her parents from separating. Will she succeed or fail?

**A/N:** This isn't beta-ed, so there could be a few mistakes.

* * *

Grissom stayed in Sara's room for hours, talking about absolutely nothing in so many words. Sara took in a deep breath and said, "Gil, you know Sam's going to need some psychological help...she was so scared when you brought her in here."

Grissom nodded, and then his heart lurched painfully as he remembered what the doctor told him. Sara must have noticed this expression changed because she instantly asked what was wrong. He drew in a breath and let it out before saying, "Erm, the doctor told me some, um, bad news."

She furrowed her brow and cupped his cheek. She caressed his cheek with her thumb, waiting for him to continue. He held her hand and said, "Sara, were you pregnant?"

Shock registered in her brown eyes. Her hand moved unconsciously to her stomach as she asked, "How did you know? And what do you mean 'were pregnant'?"

The room suddenly seemed to shrink, and Grissom got warm. He bit his lip and whispered, "After you had gotten out of surgery, the doctor told me you had lost the baby. I didn't even know...since you never told me, I didn't know if you even knew you were pregnant with our third child."

Tears welled up in her eyes and they fell down her pale cheeks. He wiped them away with his thumb and hugged her to him. He felt her shaking in his arms, and so he tightened his grip around her thin frame. He rested his cheek against her head and his heart broke as she whispered, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry...I lost our baby."

Grissom pulled away in surprise. How could she blame herself for losing the baby? He placed his hands on her cheeks and looked into her tear-filled eyes as he said, "Sara, I don't blame you in the slightest. Honey, how could it be your fault? You didn't ask to be shot. None of this was your fault!"

The tears were still rolling down her cheeks, but realization seemed to dawn on her. She wiped away the tears, and settled herself back down in Grissom's arms. He kissed her cheek and sighed. She held onto his hand as she said, "Honey, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the baby. I was just really scared...we'd been fighting and I didn't know if you'd want another child. I'm really sorry...can you forgive me?"

Grissom wove his arms tighter around her and said, "Of course I can forgive you...and I new baby will always be welcome. And I think we both screwed up...there was no real reason to be fighting. I was too protective and I think we both blew things out of proportion. I forgive you, but I think I need to ask for your forgiveness as well."

She smiled as she told him he was forgiven. They were sitting there no more than ten minutes when Nick burst into the room, carrying a sobbing child in his arms. Grissom's heart raced as he saw his daughter in complete hysterics. He held out his arms for her and Nick handed Samantha over. He asked what had happened, and Nick said, "I don't know...she went to sleep in my lap and was fine. The next thing I knew she was awake and screaming for her mother, so I brought her in here to you guys. Maybe she had a nightmare?"

Grissom nodded and thanked Nick. He then asked where Erik was. Nick replied that Jim had taken him to his place. Grissom dismissed the Texan and told him he could go. Grissom then turned his attention back to the wailing eight year old. He held her tightly and rocked her back and forth, attempting to soothe the child. She hiccupped as her sobs grew quieter. He rubbed her back and she buried her face into his shoulder, completely soaking his shirt. His heart was racing, and he was sure she could feel it.

"Shh, shh, shh, Sam it's okay, baby," he whispered into her ear. "Everything's okay sweetie...there, there, it's okay. What happened honey?"

Her hands were gripping his shirt in desperation. Her breathing was heavy and her heart was beating rapidly as if she had just run a marathon. She just curled up on her father's lap for a few minutes before Grissom gently set the girl on Sara's lap. Sara held onto her daughter, her heart breaking at the sight. Sam finally loosened up and said, "Mommy, don't ever leave me."

Sara bit her lip and brushed her daughter's hair from her eyes. She kissed Sam's temple before whispering, "Baby, I'll never really be gone. I'll always be right here."

She placed her shaking hand over Samantha's heart and continued, "I'll try not to leave you anytime soon, okay? But there will be a day when I'll have to go, but I'll always live in your heart. Don't ever forget that sweet pea."

Sam nodded, her curls bouncing. She wrapped her arms around her mother's neck and rested her cheek on Sara's shoulder. Sara sighed and looked at her husband, hurt in her eyes. Grissom had a grim look on her face as he whispered, since Sam had fallen asleep, "We really should take her to a psychiatrist."

Sara nodded in agreement as she continued stroking her daughter's back. A few minutes later, Sam tensed up in Sara's arms and her eyes were tightly closed. Sara rubbed her daughter's back and whispered, "Sam...Samantha, honey wake up...baby, you're dreaming. Everything's okay.

Sam opened her eyes and her bright brown eyes were filled with unshed tears. Sara quickly wiped them away as soon as they fell and Sam cried, "That man hurt you...blood everywhere! Mommy!"

Sara's heart tore in two as she listened to her daughter's anguished cries. Sara drew in a deep breath and said, "Baby, I'm okay."

"And the man was caught," Grissom said from the corner. "You're Aunt Catherine and Uncles Greg, Nick, Warrick, and Jim got the man who hurt Mommy. He won't ever get to her or you again."

Sam nodded, but the fear was still evident in her eyes. Sara leaned back against the pillows, her heart aching. Grissom then stood up and told Sara he was going to take Sam home. He picked up the child and walked back to the waiting room, where Nick was standing. He asked him if he could take him home, and Nick agreed. When they got to the Grissom residence, all of the crime scene tape had been removed and Grissom walked inside. He put Sam in her bed and said, "I'll be just out in the living room. If you need me, just call and I'll be here, okay? Baby, I'm really sorry you had to see that happen to Mommy...but the next time if Mommy says to stay there, please just stay there. I know you're curious, but that man could've hurt you or your brother if you would've followed Mommy. She just wanted you guys to be safe."

Sam nodded and curled up in her bed. Grissom leaned down and kissed her forehead before leaving the room. He walked to the kitchen and instantly got the phone book down and started searching for a psychiatrist to help Sam.

* * *

**A/N 2:** I hope you all are still enjoying this...I hope you are. If not, I'm sorry, and please leave a review to tell me why you don't like this. For those of you who have reviewed so far, thank you so much. I never expected this story to be so popular...thank you! 


	7. Chapter 7

**Daddy Don't Leave!**

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer**: Don't own CSI, never will.

**Summary**: The eldest Grissom child tries to stop her parents from separating. Will she succeed or fail?

**A/N:** This isn't beta-ed, so there could be a few mistakes. This is the last chapter...I am very sorry for the long wait. I hope you guys like the final chapter!

* * *

Grissom found a well known child psychiatrist and called to make an appointment for his daughter. The phone rang and a warm, female voice answered with a southern twang, "Hello, this is Dr. Meredith Greiner, Child Psychiatrist...how may I help you?" 

"Hello, this is Gil Grissom and my eight year old daughter needs your help," he said. "She saw a drug user break into our home and shoot her mother...she can't sleep without having a nightmare. I just want to help my little girl."

"Okay, I have an opening tomorrow evening at six o'clock if you're free," she said. "Six to seven, that is."

Grissom nodded and said, "Thank you very much, that would be great."

"I will see you then Mr. Grissom, have a good evening," she said before ending the call.

Grissom nodded, even though she couldn't see it, and answered, "Okay, thank you very much."

They hung up, and Grissom walked to his bedroom. He pasted his daughter's room, and poked his head in. She was fast asleep and he smiled before heading into his own bedroom. He crawled into the bed, and as soon as his head hit the pillows he was out like a light. He was awoken however to someone tapping his shoulder. He groaned and opened his eyes. His eyes adjusted to the light and he saw the outline of his daughter standing there. She was hugging her abdomen, shaking slightly.

"Daddy, can I sleep with you...I had a bad dream," she whispered fearfully.

Grissom's heart broke hearing his daughter's terror. He pulled back the covers and scooted to his wife's side of the bed. Samantha got in and Grissom pulled the covers over the two of them. Sam curled into a tight ball and gripped the comforter and sheet tightly in her fist. Grissom sighed and stroked his daughter's hair. Sam relaxed and fell asleep easily.

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**

The next morning, Grissom drove to the hospital. Sam and Erik were going to be staying at Catherine's house while he visited Sara. He walked into her room and she was awake and eating breakfast. He smiled as he walked over and kissed her cheek gently. He pulled up a chair and sat down.

"How'd you sleep?" he asked her.

She shrugged and said, "As well as you can for just being shot twice, I guess."

Grissom smirked at her. He sighed and said, "Sam woke up in the middle of the night and woke me up because she had a nightmare...other than that I think she slept through the night. I called the Child Psychiatrist's office last night...we were able to get an appointment for Sam tonight at six o'clock with Doctor Meredith Greiner."

"Good...I remember the therapy sessions I had when I was a kid," Sara said quietly. "They didn't do jack squat...I only remembered the murder and relived the abuse in my dreams. They couldn't help me in my dreams...hopefully since Sam is younger that she'll just forget about it. Or maybe have trauma-induced amnesia...I wish I had some of that. No...instead, all they did was assume I was okay and gave me a bottle of pills for depression."

Grissom's heart broke as he listened to his wife spill out secret she probably had locked inside of her for many, many years. He saw the haunted look cross her eyes and she started strumming her fingers anxiously on her lap. Grissom took a pained breath in and leaned forward. He wrapped his arms around her wounded frame and gently squeezed. She sighed and rested her head on his arm. He could feel her shaking and he kissed her head.

"Oh honey, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," he whispered into her hair.

She smiled at him and sighed. She looked at him and said, "Do you know when the hell I'm getting outta here?"

Grissom looked at her incredulously.

"Sara, you just got shot twice in the chest...give it time," he said gently.

She rolled her eyes and said, "I know...you're probably right. But I hate hospitals. I'm asking the doctors anyways."

The doctors agreed with Grissom, and Sara was stuck in the hospital bed for another week. After that, Sara was released with a clean bill of health, but unable to return to work until after her checkup in a month. Grissom drove her home, holing her hand gingerly the whole ride. They got home and he opened the car door for her, helping her out. She furrowed her brows at this and he just shrugged and said, "You're hurt and I want to make this marriage work...you're my life and you deserve to know it."

Tears welled up in her eyes from his statement and she climbed out. Grissom wrapped his arm around her waist and helped her make her way to the front door. Even though she felt babied, she felt loved. She rested her head on his shoulder and held his hand as they made their way towards their house. Grissom opened the door and the team was sitting there, and all shouted, "Welcome home, Sara!"

Sara stood there, shocked. A huge grin graced her lips as she continued to walk inside. Everyone rushed up to her as if they hadn't seen her in weeks, when in reality, they had just spoken to her two days ago. They all took turns giving her hugs and then stepped back as little Erik rushed up to her. Grissom picked up the boy and let Sara sit down before depositing him on her lap. He wrapped his arms around his mother and she held him tightly.

"Love you Mommy...missed you," he said, curling up on her lap.

She smiled and kissed his temple. She brushed the curls out of his face and said, "I love you too Erik...and I missed you to buddy. It's good to be home."

She smiled at them all, but her smile faded as she didn't see her eight year old daughter anywhere. Grissom saw her look of concern and asked her what was wrong. She continued to absently run her fingers through her son's hair and asked, "I'm fine, but where's Sam?"

Grissom sighed and replied, "In her room...she's been in there since we've come home from her psychiatrist appointment, She won't talk to anyone and she hasn't eaten yet...I've tried to talk to her but her door is locked."

Sara's heart ached as she listened to her husband. She moved Erik off her lap and excused herself to go to her daughter's room. As her husband had said, she found her daughter's door locked and she heard sniffling from inside. She took in a deep breath before knocking. She heard Samantha suck in a breath and Sara called, "Sam, honey it's me...can you please open the door? Sweetheart, I want to talk to you."

"Just leave me alone," she heard her daughter whimper.

Sara's heart broke as she heard the vulnerability in her daughter's voice. Sara tried again, saying, "Baby, I know it hurts, I do. Please, all I want to do is help you...let me in."

Sara heard nothing from behind the door and turned to leave. At the end of the hallway, she heard the door open and her daughter stood there, pale and shaking. Upon seeing this, Sara rushed up to her and embraced her tightly. Sam broke down as she buried her face in her mother's shoulder. Sara rubbed her daughter's back soothingly, barely containing her own tears. Sara walked with her into the eight year old's bedroom and shut the door behind them. They sat down on the bed and Sam cried, "I can't make it go away!"

Sara knew what her daughter meant; she was reliving the attack every night in her dreams, maybe even during the day. Sara sighed and held her close. Sam's tears dampened her mother's shirt, but Sara didn't care. She ran her hand soothingly up and down her daughter's arm and whispered, "I know, honey, I know. This might not be what you want to hear right now, but you need to give it time. I know...I was haunted every night in my dreams by my father's murder and the terrible abuse I suffered from him. I heard my screams, I heard his laughter, I heard the blood-curdling scream he uttered as he died...I could still see my mother stabbing him over and over again. I went to psychiatrist after psychiatrist...nothing helped. They gave me all sorts of pills to make it go away, but that didn't work either. I eventually just stopped trying to live in the past and started living my life and the nightmares lessened and lessened until I stopped having them on a regular basis. Sure, I still am haunted by a nightmare once in awhile, but do you know what really helped me...your Dad. He stuck with me through thick and thin, never complaining if I awoke, terrified because I thought I was a little girl in an abusive house. He comforted me, held me, and talked with me...and I will always be here for you, okay. I promise."

Sam sniffled and wiped her eyes as she listened to her mother. Sam took in a deep breath and thanked her. Sara pulled away and looked into her eyes before saying, "Honey, I'm your Mom...I'm here to make you feel better. Would you like to come out with everyone else now? I'm sure they'd love to see you, sweetheart. Come on...let's go Sam."

Samantha stood up and walked out into the living room with her mother.

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**

After the welcome home party, the whole Grissom household was exhausted. Grissom put the kids to bed before joining his wife in their bedroom. He lay down next to her, but she was curled into the position she had been sleeping in for the past for months: a ball. Grissom's heart broke as he realized he caused her to curl up protectively. He hadn't held her properly (not counting at the hospital) for several months. They had always been arguing and had been avoiding each other as much as possible. He sighed and decided to take a chance. He reached out and placed his hand upon her bare shoulder. She tensed up immediately, and Grissom's heart nearly broke at this reaction. He stroked it lovingly and whispered, "Honey, I'm sorry."

Confused, Sara turned to face him. She asked why and he rested his hand on her cheek. He took in a deep breath and said, "I've been a jerk to you for the past several months...you're too special of a woman to deserve that kind of treatment. I haven't touched you like this in a long time, and that's not right."

"You had to have touched me in order to get me pregnant," she said, a small smile gracing her lips.

The smile quickly disappeared as her hands went to her flat stomach. Grissom saw the sorrow and reached out to hold her hand. She looked at their intertwined fingers that rested on her empty abdomen. She sighed as she wondered if the baby she had been carrying was a boy or girl, if she would've been a good mother to it, if it would've seen her and Gil fighting. She bit her lip as the tears burned her eyes. Grissom pulled her tight as he saw the tears she was trying to hold back. She sniffled and Grissom rocked her gently.

"Honey, it wasn't your fault," he whispered in her ear.

She nodded and realized he was right. Why was she beating herself up? She didn't ask to be shot. She wrapped her arms around her husband's neck and got as close to him as possible. He breathed in her scent as she held onto him for dear life. He stroked her back and heard her whisper, "God, I've missed this."

Grissom nodded and said, "Me too...I was a fool before. How was I so ready to give this up? From now on, I will fight more for what I love."

Sara smiled against his shoulder and kissed his cheek. She let go, but settled herself next to him. She spooned up against him and held his hand as she closed her eyes. Before drifting off to sleep, she murmured, "I love you."

"I love you too baby," he whispered, kissing her head. "I'm not leaving...I made a vow on our wedding day, 'till death to us part.' Until we die, I will always be here for you, no matter what."

Sara's heart melted and before slipping into a blissful sleep, she knew that everything was okay.

* * *

**A/N 2:** Yes, this is the end. Again, I'm very sorry for the delay. Please review one last time and make me very happy. A big thanks is going out to the following people for taking the time out of their day to read and review for some random 15 year old girl's writing...thank you so much: 

**GRISSOM LOVER 07**

**grissom4**

**judy kirsten**

**Haldir's Heart and Soul**

**SaraSidle123**

**helkl031**

**xkisstheraiin**

**GSR-CSI-FAN**

**cathgil2**

**madame**

**sprat**

**T Ann Welch**

**webby**

**csigirl**

**lara**

**CSIlover123**

**csifan3567**

**jade**

**catysmom**

**Jennifer Carter**

**Hellomoto93**

**Sarah**

**gslover123**

**saiai-chan**

**Loretta the Contessa**

**coldtoes**

**CSIvHP11**

**ilovesara801**

and

**buckit**

Thanks a bunch for reviewing...you guys are amazing!

A special thanks goes out to:

**theyHAUNTme**for telling me to get my butt moving on posting this last chapter, for reviewing, and for being an awesome sister!

and

**Kayla-Louise** because she also reviewed for this story regularly, and thank you so much for being there for Ashley.


End file.
